When It Feels Wrong
by DaEldestSalvatore
Summary: Norman isn't going to let his mother tease him, not this time. (incest. Don't read if you don't like)


"Dance with me." Norman Bates spoke with a grin, extending his hand out for his mother, who was seated on the couch, to take.

Though the grin he gave her was playful, the air in the room was thick with tension and had been for days now. Neither of them were quite sure where this tension had come from but they knew it might have started on a particular day not too long ago. Norman had awoken from a more than suggestive dream with his mother's name on his lips and though he'd tried to keep it from her, she found out exactly what sort of dream had caused him to cry out like that from the stain left on his sheets.

They had never dealt with something like that before and it caused them to deal with it alone rather than together and had made for several encounters that had toed the line they very seldom acknowledged was even there.

And so Norman was trying to clear the air and do something fun that they'd done when he was younger to distract them from the thoughts that had started to fill both of their heads on that fateful day.

"You? wanna dance?" Norma asked, her eyes narrowing a bit since her son was usually the type that didn't do anything music related besides listening through headphones. But no, he looked completely serious right now and she wondered what had changed. She had half a thought it might be a way to restore the easy air their relationship had lost recently but didn't know for sure.

Norman rolled his eyes. "Yes mother, don't act like I never do." he said even though he knew that he really never did. "Are you going to dance with me or not?"

Was this a way to restore closeness which had been lost for the last few days or was he just in the mood for a dance?

Whatever it was, she took his hand and with a smirk they both got into position for a waltz like dance and began to sway back and forth, their bodies and faces very close together.

Norma was very aware of how close she was to her son and she was sure he noticed it too. They realized at the same time that this might not have been the best idea to try and distract them from their thoughts and such but it was too late to turn back now.

They kept on swaying, both now trying to think of anything other than the heat being created by their bodies and the fact that they could hear each other's breaths but they kept coming back to the moment that had started all of this in the first place.

Norman was starting to feel it, the beginnings of arousal washing over his body and rushing straight to his groin, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Meanwhile his mother could not deny any longer that she felt it too and also wanted to do something about it.

Not knowing what and as always being uncertain on how to proceed in things like this, she pulled back from the dance a bit so she could look into his eyes. Letting go of one of his hands she used it to carress his forehead and his ear, causing him to shudder-

Right before he grabbed her wrist and held it in place before she could continue carresing him.

"Not tonight Mother - you won't tease me this time." She watched as his eyes clouded with lust and the feeling that washed over her from the sight now made_ her_ shudder. "Its your turn now."

He was so very tired of always longing for more and being unsatisfied with what his mother felt like giving him. She would always do that, touch him so sensually and proceed to do nothing more, for her own enjoyment and just to get a rise out of him most likely. But that was unfair, and she deserved to know how it felt to be left flustered and unsatisfied.

Norma rarely, if ever, saw this side of her son; this side that knew what he wanted and wouldn't let her manipulate him to what she wanted instead. It intrigued her greatly and she felt a thrill at not knowing what to expect.

She watched with wide eyes as he leaned forward and kissed her lips once - quickly before she could kiss back - before he moved his mouth to her neck, lightly tilting her head so he had more access to it.

"Norman..." She sighed shakily, the bliss she felt from what he was doing evident in her voice. Gosh what were they _doing? _This could lead anywhere, into even farther territory than they had been before this, and yet she wanted it to so badly.

How long had it been since someone had kissed her like this, with equal parts love and lust? Yes he was her son, but she'd always been good at ignoring details.

When he heard her sigh his name like that he knew that for her, that was as good as an okay to continue from her and that is what he did. He sucked on the skin of her smooth neck and gently pulled her robe off her shoulders, his kisses continuing on her collarbone and moving dangerously close to her breasts.

A moan much louder than her sigh left her lips when he began to suck on her skin and she couldn't resist from arching her back, what with how close his skillful lips were to her breasts. Her hard nipples could be seen through her robe and she knew he had to have noticed that too and yet he made no move to uncover them. He was making due on his word then and teasing her. It frustrated her to no end and she whined, "Please Norman, don't tease your mother. It isn't nice for either of us."

Her son smirked against her skin and nipped at it a bit with his teeth "I disagree." he spoke, his voice low with how turned on he was becoming just from inhaling her scent and kissing her. He of course had noticed her nipples and their hardness matched his own, but he was indeed teasing her and though it was torture he wasn't going to stop now.

After a few more kisses he pulled away from her skin - causing a whimper to emit from his mother - before he led her over to the couch and laid her down on it, meeting her lips with his own in the process.

Norma immediately kissed him back and started to move her hips against his, knowing it would weaken his resolve and make him far more susceptible to giving her what she wanted.

But Norman was not having it and he moved his body and lips away from hers as much as he could while laying on the sofa, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at her. "You have to behave mother, or you get nothing."

She rolled her eyes but stayed still, looking at him with a pleading gaze. How ironic this was, him telling her to behave. She had to listen though or she would not be pleasured at all and she desperately needed that to continue.

Once she had stopped trying to distract him he smiled and let his body touch hers again, finally starting to take off the robe she was wearing. She helped him do so, clearly eager to be nude in front of him knowing it would arise within him the need to do more than simple kisses and Norman did not object this time.

When she tried to undress him though, he shook his head and did it himself, impossibly slowly, a knowing smirk on his face the entire time.

His mother was getting ready to beg him to fuck her - what she truly wanted - but she was mesmerized by the way in which he was undressing himself. The show was all for her and she loved the way his skin became more and more visible with every article of clothing he removed, the skin she knew so well and couldn't wait to know even better.

When he was only in his boxers, his hardness visible within them, he stood, moving away from her, the smirk dropping from his face.

Norma immediately frowned and sat up, a million thoughts swirling through her head. Was he disgusted with her and himself at what they were doing, was the reality of it setting in?

When the grin returned she knew that it was none of those things - he had planned this.

Norman was simply making do on his promise to himself to leave her wanting and flustered.

But this time his mother was not having it.

She stood, nakedness and all, and glared at her son, pointing a finger at him. "Norman Bates, you get back here right now and finish what you started!"

He chuckled to himself and shook his head - though it was the worst torture of all for him, to see her glorious figure standing there, completely bare for him at last and to turn away from it, he had promised and it was almost worth the apalled look on her face now.

Almost.

"Norman, I'm warning you. Get back here." She said again, her eyes narrowing me as she stepped closer to him. It was hard to walk with how wet she was from all that he'd done but she made herself do so - he had to finish it, she wouldn't let him walk away.

He backed away as she came toward him, thinking he may have misjudged how she'd react to this. He assumed she would be upset yes, likely for a couple of days, but he had not predicted that she would come after him.

He knew if he tried to walk any faster or especially run to get away from her he wouldn't be able to do it, not with how hard he was, but he had to try. And so he turned around and did just that, trying to sprint to the stairs, his sights set on his room where he'd lock the door and laugh while his mother stayed outside, furious and in sexual turmoil.

That is not what happened at all.

His mother pounced on him just about, and if they hadn't been near a wall both would have tumbled to the floor.

"You will not leave me like this!" she exclaimed, trying to get him to stop moving, come to his senses and fuck her like the good boy he was.

He gained the upper hand quicker than he thought he would and pinned her against the wall, knowing he had to give her what she wanted now, she wouldn't leave him alone, but it would be his to give not hers to take.

"What do you want then Mother? Say it, tell me what you want me to do!" he told her, holding her in place even as she squirmed.

"Oh you know what I want. I want you to fuck me Norman. Come on, do it - fuck your mother!" she was so beyond turned on now and the way he was taking control and pinning her made her knees weak.

Hearing her say it made the lust he was feeling truly take over his body and he started, with one hand the other still holding her, sliding off his boxers and using newfound strength to pick her up by her thighs, his length positioned at her entrance. He made sure he was looking her in the eyes when he thrusted into her.

His mother cried out in delight and pleasure as she finally felt him filling her. His thrusts only sped up and her moans got louder and louder. They were both getting everything they wanted.

"Fuck Norman yes! Harder, that's it!" her head thrown back against the wall she held on to him for dear life as he pounded into her, both of their orgasms approaching fast.

It felt heavenly to be inside of her and to be taking control of her like this. For so long had she had a hold on him and his life, it felt exhilarating to be breaking that in this moment and the way she cried out his name made it all the more better.

"Oh Mother, you wanted this so badly didn't you?" he breathed, not stopping his thrusting even as he felt himself nearing his release - he wanted her to get the most pleasure out of this and to release first. "You just couldn't wait until I was inside of you could you? You wanted me that badly." he had never felt more like he was on top of the world than in this moment.

Norma could barely speak, she was much too busy screaming her sons name and digging her nails into his back. _Fuck_, he was the best lover she'd ever had. No one had ever cared so much for her pleasure while also being as rough as she loved at the same time. She never wanted it to end even as she felt her release coming quickly. She settled for a nod as her eyes rolled back. "Norman I'm so close, _please_ don't stop!"

He wouldn't dream of it, so he gathered up all his strength and went as deep inside her as he could, moving as fast as he could until finally he felt her walls clenching around him and heard the scream that signified her orgasm.

She'd never felt as whole as she did right now with her orgasm washing over her entire body and making her shudder from its intensity. This was love overdue, just in general but certainly between them. She hadn't once stopped to think about how screwed up it was - the power of lust and love shining through.

His own release was not far at all and just as she was beginning to catch her breath he gasped and shook as his orgasm racked over him, his nails now digging into her thighs as to steady himself and not drop her.

Once they had calmed down enough to stand on their own he let her down but her arms didn't drop from being around him. Instead they pressed their foreheads together and caught their breaths, opening their eyes and smiling at one another. They wanted to bask in the afterglow of what they'd just done before reality set in and so they stood like that for several moments, not saying a word.


End file.
